


For us, and for them.

by Morrigan Woolf (MorriganWoolf)



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganWoolf/pseuds/Morrigan%20Woolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Nomi watched Amanita, Kala watched Nomi. "How did you know you loved her?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For us, and for them.

Watching her sleep was one of Nomi’s favourite hobbies. Amanita was always full of life, even when sitting quietly. There was something about the woman that just screamed life, bravery, recklessness. Nomi chuckled quietly as she let her head drop back to the pillow, glancing sideways to the woman next to her.

As much as she loved her, Amanita was a force of nature, and sometimes, well, sometimes Nomi liked to enjoy the silence. So she took this moment to take her in. How young she looked as she slept, her wild hair, this time a lovely shade of pink and blue, framing her face. Nomi wished her phone was closer, so she could capture this moment, yet she knew it wouldn't be the same.

A soft voice came from somewhere behind her. "You really love her, don't you?" Maybe this sudden visits should scare her, but not anymore, not after what they all went through.

The hacker nodded, her eyes not leaving her lover's face, watching as the soft light of the sun played on her skin. "With all of my heart."

Just as Nomi watched Amanita, Kala watched Nomi. "How did you know you loved her?"

Nomi looked over at Kala, the smile on her face threatening to split it in two. "I knew because suddenly I was important. Suddenly I mattered. She gave me that, that sense of being. With her, my name was always Nomi. My pronouns were always feminine. Michael wasn't an issue anymore. I was free to be me."

She looked back at her girlfriend before sitting up and looking at Kala. "Before I met Neets, I was looking for myself. She showed me that I didn't need to look. I just needed to accept it. To let myself be."

Kala wipes a tear from her eyes, smiling. "Your love is inspiring." A deeper voice comes from the other side of the room. "It is. I agree." Both women smile at Lito. "I envied your strength Nomi." He sat down at the bottom of the bed. Instinctively, Amanita scooted closer to Nomi, a possessive arm going over the blonde's lap.

"She is your strength, your heart."

Nomi nodded, gently running her hands over the wild tresses. "She is. She's my heart and I will do anything to protect her."

Lito smiled brightly. "Just as I will protect Hernando and Daniela. But we will make it through this, together."

Kala smiled. "Our cluster is not just us, is it? It's the ones we love as well. That is our strength. That is why we all have to work together." The three sensates gazes fell on the sleeping woman. "For us, and for them."

The smiles on their faces, their strength and confidence filled Nomi with renewed hope. Even though they still had to deal with Whispers, she had a feeling they were going to pull through. They weren't just a cluster. They were a family, a family created not by blood, but by chance and by love.

Amanita brought her out of her musings by pulling her again, mumbling sleepily. "It's too early Noms, you can all have your little meeting later, now you're mine."

Kala laughed softly. "You heard the lady Lito, time for us to go." The actor nodded, a teasing smile on his lips. "Wouldn't want to upset the sleeping lion."

Nomi smiled as they both left, before scooting down, pulling herself closer to Amanita, a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm always yours Neets."

A sleepy chuckle escapes Amanita's lips as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend, pulling the blonde closer. "Damn right you are."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a one-shot for a couple of friends, just to get a feel for these characters, especially Nomi and Amanita (yes, I know I failed with Amanita because well, she's just sleeping).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
